The Migraine (On Hold)
by MysticHysteria
Summary: Hi, my name is Leia, and up until yesterday, I was an average, middle class, white girl, who knew way too much about the 80's for a fourteen year old. This is my unusual story of how I ended up in an alternate universe living in my favorite TV show. Guess I'm not so average after all. Rated T because of language, sexual situations, and drug use. (on hold bc HighSchool is stressful)
1. Introduction

I slowly made my way to the bathroom floor, using the hallway walls for support. My migraine was like an intense bass solo, pounding on all sides of my head. I slide to the ground waiting for the meds to kick in. I tried to steady my breathing, in and out, I told my lungs, nice and steady. I felt something wet on my cheeks, the pain was obviously too much as tears streamed down my face and neck. With every passing minute, the pain continued to get worse, a ringing in my ears seemed to accompany the headache. It sounded like a dog whistle. The pain was unbearable, I started to cry harder, and then I blacked out.

As I slowly regained consciousness, I inspected my surroundings. This was definitely not my bedroom or bathroom. The walls were a light blue color and more importantly, the floor was clean. I sat up in the light blue bed that matched the walls, where am I? This is not my house; this doesn't look like a hospital. I reached for the clock that sat on a desk near the bed; it read 6:24 am, great. I got out of bed, looking down; I noticed I was no longer wearing the same clothes as yesterday. At least I hope it was yesterday, what if I've been in a coma for months or something… what if I have a brain tumor!? Oh god, I'm so scared and confused.

Leaving the room to try to find out what's happening, I saw my Mom in the kitchen, she was drinking a cup of coffee. "Mom, thank god! What happened to me?" I half-shouted at her. "If you're trying to get out of your first day of High School at McKinley, you're barkin' up the wrong tree." She continued to sip her coffee nonchalantly. I was dumbfounded, as far as I know, I'm going to Hamilton High not, McKinley, and I don't even think there is a McKinley High in Chandler.

Wait… isn't McKinley High where they go in Freaks and Geeks? Ok, that is so, not important. I turn my attention back to my mother, something's wrong, there's something just not right about her. My eyes drift down to her clothes, why do they look so… dated? They looked like 80's clothes, glancing around the kitchen; things start to fall into place. I was no longer in my own time-period. I had somehow gone to the past, and was the only one aware of it.


	2. The First Meeting

I have no internet. I time traveled and this is what bothers me the most… okay that's only half-true, I don't have any Netflix either. I continued walking towards McKinley High, if this wasn't a dream than from what I've gathered through excessively watching TV and Movies it's about 300% easier on everyone to just accept your fate, which is exactly what I'm gonna do. Honestly, if this does happen to turn out to be the same McKinley as in Freaks and Geeks, I won't be that mad.

I followed a crowd of sophomore looking students into the building, and headed for the main office. Once I retrieved my schedule and locker number and combination, I started looking for any familiar faces, or a very iconic green army jacket, that truthfully I wanted to burn. It just isn't flattering on Lindsey. I wasn't paying attention when all of a sudden I slammed into the back of someone. When they turned around I couldn't help but smile, I had run into Ken Miller. "I am so sorry!" I shifted my gaze to the floor and tried desperately to choke back excited laughter. He made a snorting sound and turned around; I quickly made my way to my locker.

That was surreal. In addition, I think I'm in episode 1, given the fact that Ken's hair was so short. The warning bell rings and on cue Mr. Kowchevski walked up and down the halls reminding everyone to get to their classes. My first class was biology and I'm really hoping it's the one with Bill, Neal, and Sam. It would literally be the highpoint of my life. The second bell rang as I was still trying to find the class, a teacher walked by and asked if I was lost. Admitting that yes I was indeed lost she helped me find my classroom. "Thank you for finally joining us Ms. Peters" I nodded awkwardly, looking at my feet. "I'll take it from here Carole" I'm assuming she was referring to my escort.

"Class, please welcome our new student Leia Peters! You can take a seat over by Neal." I couldn't believe my luck, this is a fangirls fantasy! "Hi," I smiled at him. He glanced at Sam, then Bill, then choked out a hi back. He looked deep in thought when he whispered "You're name's Leia?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" He's gonna make a Star Wars comment, I can feel it. "Leia, as in Princess Leia from the movie 'Star Wars'?" I let out a little laugh, "My Mom is a really big fan, so am I…" I was totally flirting with him, it felt almost scandalous since the actor that plays him is actually seventeen. He glanced back to Sam they were mouthing a conversation.

I started taking notes, being a new student I was probably gonna have a lot of catching up to do. When the class ended, I tapped on Neal's shoulder, "Hey, Neal?" I tried looking cute, this was the first I time I ever flirted and I was going to try my best. "Since, I'm new I'm a little bit behind, I was wondering if we could go over notes sometime, so I could catch up?" It looked as if I accidentally turned on his inner "ladies man" and he started acting laughably "suave". "Sounds cool, you can sit with us at lunch and we can talk more about it, then." I nodded and left him there with Sam and Bill. Boy was I altering the plot…

After two more boring classes, I sprinted to the cafeteria and sat down at what I assumed was the trio's table; I wasn't very hungry and none of the geeks were in sight so, I left the table and went in search for the smoking patio. By the garbage cans I saw Lindsey talking to Daniel Desario, they then walked out the double doors to the rest of the freaks. I started walking in their direction when someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around to see the very religious, Millie.

"Hi, are you new here?" she asked politely, "would you like to sit with me and my friends?" she smiled and didn't break eye contact… creepy. "Um, no actually I already have a place to sit, thanks anyway." I looked at my feet to avoid her gaze; she murmured a goodbye and walked back to her table. I should probably go sit with the guys now, they were talking about something in hushed tones when I came over and sat down.

"Hi," I said while looking at Neal who smiled. "Did you get any food?" he looked down at the empty table in front of me. "No, this whole transitioning to a new school ruined my appetite…" I looked at Bill who was sitting to my left and Sam who was sitting in-between Bill and Neal. "So, my name is Leia, and you're names are?" "I'm Sam, and his name is Bill." He gestured to Bill whose mouth was stuffed with food. "Wha-" a hand slamming down onto Sam's twinkie cut me off, Alan threatened Sam and I knew I shouldn't do anything based on how mad he got when his sister defended him. I sat quietly knowing stupid animals, like Alan, are attracted to movement.

"Go away Alan." Sam said desperately, "Whose gonna make me? Your freak sister's not here, or maybe your girlfriend will help you out… you're such a woman Samantha." Alan laughed and left before Sam called for Mr. Kowchevski. "Why does Alan pick on me? What did I ever do to him?" Sam sighed. "He only picks on you because you never invited him to hang out with you in Elementary school." Why did I just say that? That was supposed to be a big reveal in Chokin' and Tokin' great now I'm the weirdo who knows things I shouldn't. They all looked at me like I was an alien. "What?" Bill said through a mouthful of food.


	3. Psychics

"Um, I guess now is a good time to tell you I'm psychic…" at least telling them this was more believable than 'Hi, accidentally teleported here from another dimension!' They gave me confused looks again. Then Sam said, "What's my last name and what are the names of my mom, dad, and brother?" I let out a laugh he was trying to trick me. "Okay, your last name is weir, your mom's name is Jean, your dad's name is Harold, and you don't have a brother only a sister and her name is Lindsey. Oh and Neal has a huge crush on her." I laughed again and looked at Neal. "I do not, that is so, untrue," He looked at Sam "You don't actually believe she's a psychic right?"

"How else would she know those things, besides it's not like it's a secret that you like Lindsey." Bill stated matter-of-factly. Neal looked uncomfortable as they continued eating; I excused myself and went to my locker to get things for my next class, which was math and I am terrible at math. I wonder if they think I'm weird? I mean I did say I was psychic, but what else would I have said? I probably should have said my mom is a therapist and I knew things about psychology, or something. Well, it's too late now.

After school was over for the day, I headed back home to look around the house some more. Walking through the back door into the kitchen I noticed a note on the counter, it read: "Leia, at work and will be coming home around ten due to meetings. There's money on the counter. Love, Mom" normally, I would be disappointed that she would have to stay late but right now, I was ecstatic. I set my stuff down, grabbed the money and headed out the door, knowing the mall was only a couple of blocks away.

To be completely honest, I think I screwed up today at lunch. Like, what is wrong with me? I really need to watch my mouth around people, I can't bring up anything about recent technological advances, clothes, TV shows, jeez I guess it just hit me that I really don't have a lot to talk about that won't disrupt the space time continuum. That is of course if that's what I'm dealing with since, this is an alternate dimension and not time travel, not that I know anything about time travel anyway, because this time yesterday time travel didn't even exist. I frowned as much fun as I was hoping to have I did want to eventually return to my own life, at least I would like too.

As I arrived at the mall, I couldn't contain my excitement, going from shop to shop I noticed all of the 70's influence on people, this of course ranged from music to movies with old -or should I say new- band tee shirts, references to movies and many people were also sporting the hippie look. Everything was so new and exciting, I was caught off guard when I heard someone shout my name. Looking around I didn't see who was calling me, it was a male voice so I figured the trio was here, or at least one of them considering I didn't know anyone else personally. "Leia!" I turned around to see Sam a couple feet away calling me. As I walked towards him I noticed he was with his mother and Lindsey, they were carrying bags from a nearby clothing store when Sam introduced us.

"Mom, this is the girl I met today, the new one…" Sam prepared himself to be embarrassed. "Oh, hi sweetheart Sam was telling us about you earlier!" I smiled I always loved their mom she was great. "Yeah, Sam mentioned that you were a psychic," Lindsey laughed at Sam as he tensed up "Is that true?" she had genuine curiosity in her eyes, which didn't surprise me since she was quite gullible, but played it off as if she were only asking to embarrass her brother "Um, I guess technically, I do." I really hope she doesn't try to make me answer questions… "Cool, I'm headed to the record store then to go buy some clothes while my mom shops for Sam, wanna come with?"

"Sounds fun, are you sure you won't mind Mrs. Weir?" She smiled back at me and told us to have fun and to have Lindsey meet her in one of the department stores in an hour or so.

"So, tell me something about myself, or future or whatever." Was this a… challenge? "Okay? So, about anything?" she nodded as I thought about what to say. "Okay, you ditched the mathletes and your old friends because you wanted something more fun, and less "safe" then what you were used too. Therefore, you started hanging out with the freaks, and they all think you're a goody-goody, while all of your old friends think you're throwing your life away. It's all super stressful and confusing and you don't know what you want, plus your crush on Daniel isn't helping the matter." She stared at me, teary eyed, and she looked as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words.

She grabbed me and hugged me hard, she let go quickly when she remembered that we were in public. "Finally, someone that understands what I'm going through! I've been about ready to burst for weeks now. Everybody's on my case 24/7; my parents, Millie, Mr. Rosso, Kim, It's so stressful having to watch you're every move in case you mess up or say something that could get you socially banished for eternity." She sighed and wiped her eyes, "I know what you mean, life is cruel, but it doesn't have to be, if everyone got along and didn't get into anybody else's business the world would be a much happier place!" I looked away from her as I said this.

"I agree a hundred percent! It's complete BS!" she laughed as we arrived at the tiny record shop, "I already have most of these albums," she said while sifting through the racks "What about you?" she continued looking "Um, I have a Grateful Dead album, Queen, Beatles, that kind of stuff." I lied; I think I'm turning into a compulsive liar. "I could lend you some of my albums, if you wanted…" she stared at me, Lindsey wasn't usually this confident maybe it's because of earlier… it's still way out of character though.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone, every week I'm going to try and meet my quota of a minimum of a thousand words. School is starting tomorrow however and I will be a freshman in highschool! Wish me luck!

xoxo, MysticHysteria


End file.
